


The Quest's Mastery

by Tattooed_Phoenix_King



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattooed_Phoenix_King/pseuds/Tattooed_Phoenix_King
Summary: For as long as Alizah knew, she was raised to be the ideal future queen.Recently, she has started to look in the mirror and become confused about who she is. She questions her identity wanting to be called him and be a king instead, but how can he come out to his overbearing parents and kingdom. Everything came crashing down when he was offered an arranged marriage and his parents were all for it. As a book is redeemed to him in the forbidden library, he sets a foot on a journey on not only change but discovery.How will he completely change himself with the challenges that are up ahead?
Relationships: developing - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

The mid-day breeze brushed past my cheeks, tinting my face to a light pink against my pale complexion. The strong forest stands before me in the autumn afternoon. The setting sun casting a majestic hue over the horizon. Encasing the leaves that have already taken their change of color, almost like the sunset, a burnt orange. The grass still stands tall and vibrant green.

I want to touch it.

I stared at the abrasive trees once again, which blocked my view of the village. The barrier of the forest was supposed to keep the royal family safe but all it did was make my mind into a curious haze of adventure. I wasn’t able to venture past the forest wall.

I gazed at the wooden barrier and wondered if the people out there were as nice as they were in my stories. All the novels I have read had kept my imagination heading for a happy ending. Did the people of the village venture for the said ending?

At the moment my story is spiraling downward, was the ending of my story going to be happy?

A knock at the door brings me out of my longing gaze. 

"I beg your pardon your highness, but the Queen has requested to converse with you at once in the lounge."

I turn my head and noticed the tall blonde at my chamber entrance. I nod to maid Marie and she bows in response.

As I get up, I internally brace myself for what my mother would like to speak with me about. She usually calls for training, which I wholeheartedly despise.

I looked in my long narrow mirror to notice how the dress I'm wearing hugs tightly to my form making me hate my body even more. My body just didn't feel right upon my skin, especially my chest. I looked around the room for a spare corset. I found the second one folded neatly in my undergarments.

I took the garment out and spat icky at the fowl thing. I used my razor-sharp scissors and sliced the garment in half. This is the only way to feel okay in my skin. I placed the garment over my large breasts and lungs. I pulled the top of my hideous magenta dress back on. _"There, much better."_ I thought in my head even though I could hardly breathe. I ogled at the sight of a flat chest, it just felt so right.

As I approach the foyer, I continuously toss nods to each and every passing worker with an elegant smile, I soon reach the retched door. I make it to the parlor entrance and wait by the guards who stare straight into space. I couldn't tell who they were looking at and their gaze always creeped me out. They allowed me entrance to the door where I did three knocks, a sign of entry. 

"Enter." I push open the wooden door to see my mother sitting elegantly on her cushioned chair. I sit across from her, chest high, back straight, and ankles crossed. I waited for her to speak.

"I have been brought wonderful news my darling!" She says with a look of pride. Her voice gives me shudders, not a good sign at all. 

"You have been chosen, hand-selected from the Kingdom of Tubythe to be their new Queen."

My face pales at the thought that my mother would throw me away to marry some stranger. I guess I should have seen it coming sooner or later.

"I must have misheard you, mother. An arranged marriage?" I ask with disbelief edged in my tone. Her expression fell into one of anger and before she could speak I heard a deep voice from behind me, making me jump.

"Young lady, that tone is unacceptable towards your mother." When did my father get here? "Your marriage has been planned and arranged. You have trained for this moment and this moment alone. Your destiny resides within this marriage to unite our kingdoms."

I stand up making the chair behind me fall accidentally. With no proper care, I seethed, "Unbelievable! I don't accept the offer. Cancel everything! I refuse the offer!"

A slap echoed across the room and I clutch my now tingling cheek. "You ungrateful child, you must need more training. You will keep your trap shut and follow orders!" I stare wide-eyed at my mother but then readjusted my facial expression and placed my head down in submission. There's nothing I can do. I knew the consequences of speaking so abruptly to none other than the King and Queen with such dismay. 

I turn and walk gently out of the room. As soon as the door shuts I hastened my speed to my chamber. I must not have anyone see how pathetic I look. I make it to my room and strike the door closed. I go into the bathroom to see the damage. I see a pink handprint making its way under my tear-stained cheeks. _"Crying is for the weak,"_ I thought as I wiped my tear stains away.

I walk out of the bathroom and sit exhausted on my chair next to the window. As I look outside I notice all the new soldiers training. What I would give to train out there with them. My _training_ consists of breaking my ankles in heels, polite manners, and straight posture. Such an absurd task I would rather not accomplish.

I make my way to my hidden spot in the closet which bestows my short sword. I take the sword in my hands and ogle at the handcrafted design in the handle, an eight-point star. I brush my thumb over the carving and feel euphoric. As I glance out the window I copy each individual fighting stance, precisely like there's. I imagine I'm out there with them side by side.

As I was doing a spinning shuffle with the sword in my inside left I hear a tapping at the door. I drop the sword and quickly kick it underneath the pink laced bed out of panic.

"Beg your pardon princess but are you alright? Your new training schedule has been completed and is to be read over at once."

"I'm quite fine Marie. I appreciate this new information." As she leaves with another bow I roll my eyes at the paper and throw it on my desk.

I close the door and spin to land on my bed. What a mucky situation this is. Why does this kingdom have to be so stern?

I need an escape. I sneak out of my chamber to the main corridor. The whole palace is filled with arts of golds and silvers. Not an inch left of the aging gray walls can be seen. Carpets of black sewed with gold thread spread around the ground we walk upon. Every speck of furniture and painting is made to its best cleanliness. If muck were to be found anywhere in this overly sized parlor punishment shall rein on the maids. Secret punishments hand held out by the king himself. Whatever that may be, presumed to just a suspension for some time.

As I approach the library, I examine my options for books. The library was one of the places nobody was allowed to enter. Punishment shall lay on me if I ever get caught. The punishment, whatever it shall be, is worthy of the enchantments of the novels. I come across a peculiar novel talking about several martial arts techniques. Along the shelves, a book focused on weaponry catches my eye. I grow excited at the dusty books and rush back to my chambers for a deep read. 

I lay on my bed and begin with the weaponry book. All kinds of the sort were protruding in the book. I then started looking for the symbol etched into my short sword, coming up with nothing. I then start to imagine having a proper long sword or a bow and arrow. A _girl_ could dream, can't _she_.

 _Girl_? What a peculiar name to be given. Why could it not have just been human? A person dedicated to the Earth, one species instead of dividing the human race in two. It seems quite unequal to me. 

With the time reaching close to midnight, I go into my closet and take out an old shoebox and place the old books away for safekeeping. Just remembering, I crawl under the bed to reach my short sword. I inspect to see any damage place upon the object but not a scratch in sight. Releasing a sigh, I relocate the dagger back into its once hidden place in my closet. 

I pamper myself with the luxurious shampoos and lotions. I place these retched pajamas, which are blush pink and way too short for my liking, things that I would rather not deal with.

I arrange myself in bed and have a deep mental fight. Why must there be diversity? Why should women have to follow men's orders and not be an equal race? Was it possible for women to gain equals as a man? Or only if they became a man? What if you were neither man or woman? Do such creatures walk upon this Earth? What if I was not destined to be a woman?

As my brain started to ache I decided to push the argument away and head off into a deep unmemorable sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The early rising sun came up to no prevail. To my displeasure, the rays hit my face and I was awoken too early for my liking. As I was waking up I peer up at the plain white marble ceiling. Why were there so many crack lead paths throughout the boring ceiling?

A knock rang at the door and I placed my attention towards it.

“I beg your pardon, madam, but the Queen has requested that you be up and ready for training. Your training starts promptly.”

“Thank you, Marie, I’ll be in my attire swiftly.” Marie bowed her head in response and took her to leave.

I placed my feet onto the bubblegum pink rug and dig my toes through the soft fabric. Would grass feel the same way? I have imagined going barefoot through the woodlands, feeling every sharp rock and a soft patch of grass that I came upon. I imagine rubbing my hands around a tree trunk getting scratches as I would grab it. I looked down at my delicate unharmed hands and imagined what it would feel like running my hands through river water or touching the woodland animals as they came my way.

As I settle into the shower, I pictured a refreshing waterfall raining down on my body. I stroke through my unnecessarily long thick hair, wishing it would be shorter than my shoulders, reaching a little past my ears. I wish I had the ability to cut it without getting punished in the meantime. I used all the luxurious items as it was routine and I was placed in yet another hideous violet dress. The dress was outrageously enlarged to the point it was difficult to place the destructive heels on my feet. Blisters already scattered my feet but were overlooked as it was uniform. I once again placed the constricting binder upon my chest and went to the mirror.

The whole image felt unfit. I stared displeased at said gold-encrusted mirror. My black thick hair dried straight down to my lower back. If I were to go out anywhere, it would be placed up and upon my head in endless curls and braids as tradition. Which has never happened, I have never stepped one foot out of the castle. My eyes shined with a shadow green and my nose long. My cherry-colored lips full and freckles spread across my rounded cheeks. Although my chest flat, the dress curved around my torso making my body look thin; even though underneath laid a pile of subcutaneous fat.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. This was my life I guess.

I walked out of my chamber, feeling the back of my shoes scrape against my heels. I wince every few steps or so but keep walking not wanting to keep the Queen waiting. I went straight to the training room which was made out of bare brick walls and wooden floors. A few chairs stood perfectly next to each other towards one wall and a bookshelf on the other.

I enter the room and was reminded that breakfast wasn’t served to any of the Princesses and Queen to keep our figures, for who? I don’t know. I guess if we gained any weight we would be shamed and shunned by society because we didn’t follow the royalty aspects of beauty.

Marie opened the door and my mother enters the room, slightly disgusted at the fact of even imagining touching the dirtied door handle. Even though Marie just cleaned them, it was outrageous. She showed a small smile at my attire. She walked towards me, placed her palm against my left cheek, and rubbed the skin right below my eye.

"Your skin is as soft as it should be, good." I felt like I was apart from some grading system on my looks. "Even though those wretched freckles ruin your clear structure." I frown at the imperfection.

She moved her hand to my hair, "Long and silky, perfect." She continued her inspection soon going down to my waist. "Thin is always beautiful." Even though half of it was sucked in by a corset. Next was my chest, I hope she doesn’t notice. "If only your breast were as vast as mine to enrich your future fiancé." Actually, no, I don’t. I wish they would disappear so I could breathe again. She stepped back admiring me from a distance.

"Now, strut towards me." I took my steps as carefully as I could. Holding back my winces when the heel scraped a rough blister. Hold it in, don’t let her see your pain. I failed. I took a wrong step and my ankle took over. Gaining my balance back I let the wince out as my toes were pinched by the pointy shoe.

"Disgraceful!" My mother shouted at me. I looked down in shame. "You looked like a flapping chicken, atrocious." I clenched my fists, raised my shoulders, and held my eyelids closed tightly, thinking she was going to hit me. The hit never came. I opened my eyes and peered up at her, she still held a disgruntled face.

She forcefully grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to the farthest of the room. I stumbled chasing after her. Once there, I stood completely still and she told Marie to place a book atop the middle of my head. My mother placed my hands together, one on top and the other on the bottom, elbows slightly bent so my hands were placed right below my breast, mid-torso.

"You will hold this position until I instruct otherwise. I will rejoin you in a bit." Just like that Marie opened the door, and she was escorted out of the dim room. I stood alone, listening to nothing but my own breathing. 

It wasn’t long before my arms grew weary and my legs started to tremble. I curse at my weak state knowing it hasn’t been very long. My ankles throbbed and my heart pounded against my chest. If I move and drop the book I will most definitely have to do this process again.

I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. I slightly tensed my body to hold the position. This was the easiest way to hold the upright position without growing tired. My legs still slightly shook but my arms grew used to their location. I don’t know how long exactly has passed but I think it has been quite longer than I imagined. Training never went like this before. It might just be my brain thinking that with how slow time was passing. I stared at the same rustic door hoping for reentry so I could finally let go.

It felt like hours until the door finally opened. My mother and sister entered the room. It's surprising seeing my sister trail after my mother. Marie closed the door and stood off to the side once again. My mother came to me and nodded.

"Good, your balance is restored to its proper state." She takes a judging stroll around me to look at my stationed form. She nodded and said, " Now walk." How could I possibly walk, my legs feel like gelatin? I took a shaky leg forward and made one step.

"Quickly!" My mother demanded. I squeaked and tried to move faster but my legs were stiff. My knee bent and the book fell to my feet. My eyes widened and I look strictly to my mother. She scowled and looked towards my sister who was patiently standing still.

"Luciana, show your sister how to walk properly."

"Yes, mother." Marie walked over and cleaned off the book before elegantly placing it upon Lucy's head. My sister swiftly walked across the room not a mistake or stumble insight. She even turned around walked back without skipping a step or tripping. I stared in awe, even though she was merely two years younger than me she mastered _the walk_. It might sound stupid but I was utterly embarrassed that I couldn’t do a simple walk across the room.

"Thank you, Luciana. It's now promptly your turn, Alizah." This is my last chance to prove myself. That retched book was placed upon my head once again.

One step at a time... one foot forward… stand tall… don’t look down… you're almost there… hold your position… keep going! The door was within my reach. I touched the wooden door and wanted to jump in congratulation. I turned around slowly and reached my mother. She has a smug smile plastered on her face.

"See, not as challenging as you perceived, you showed proudly." My mother's smug look was replaced by a small smile. "Now, go onward, I'll join you in the dining hall for dining hour." I nodded while my sister thanked my mother. We escaped out of the torture room and headed down the corridor.

"I'm proud of you big sister. You were in there for hours. I'm glad we can have dining hour together." Lucy said breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Lucy, it wasn’t easy but it's over for now." I smiled down at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I rubbed her shoulder showing her my gratitude.

Before the entrance to the dining hall, I dropped my arm back to my side, figuring it's unprofessional. We enter the dining hall, one after the other, and sat in our appropriate seats. I sat next to my father, my mother soon across from me, my sister next to my mother and my brother next to me. The food was presented to us by the servers. I was given Pomerantzen Salat, which was just oranges and lemons sprinkled with sugar. My sister and mother had the same dish. My father and brother were given Fartes of Portingale, which was lamb meatballs. I'm guessing the protein is to make up for the insane muscle building regimen my brothers on.

I looked at the pale citrus fruits surrounded by the lots of silverware on the table. I cut the slice an brought it to my lips. I can smell how sour the fruit is by the juice dripping from it. I took the bite and wanted to spit it out. The bitter and sweet taste did not go together, no wonders it was called Sour Orange Salad. Out of courtesy to the chefs, I ate my plate full.

I looked to my brother and his meatballs looked way more appetizing and I can read it on his face he's enjoying it. I noticed his arms were already gaining muscle, almost the size of my head. Jealousy surged through me, I wonder if one day I'll ever be able to join him in his regimen. I hate being weak and dainty, it gives me no choice in how I want to live my life. Fear of being overpowered by the strong.

Once finished, we were excused from the table and sent our separate ways. The rest of my day varied on how my mother wants to treat me. I'm already exhausted and it's barely noon. My overpowering room screamed _girl_ but I had no choice in design. I looked out the window to find the knights training again. I watched and documented their technique. I would practice with them but my arms and legs felt like I was dragging tons of weight behind me.

I continuously looked around the yard. The forest wall stood tall and pathless. I looked down the window sill to see the castle wall coated with vines down to bright colored flowers sprouted on the ground. I follow the trail until I reach a wooden box. I tried to eye it carefully getting a good picture of what it is. It looked like a pair of doors covered in the same vines. What is that?


	3. Chapter 3

With the wooden box in sight, I can't picture what it is.

I head out my door to go check it out when I run into Marie.

"Beg your pardon your highness, but the Queen seeks you in the training chambers," also known as the torture room. I sigh deeply and reply with, "I'll be there in a moment, thanks, Marie."

With the door closed, I shortly process the information and breathe out. ' _Here we go_ ,' I thought and made my way to the treacherous room. I can feel the sharp scrapes blistering against my heel. I open the door to the dim room to find a dark oaken desk with two similar colored chairs on each side. Marie escorts my mother into the room with Lucy once again.

"Take a seat." My mother demands. Both Lucy and I rush to a seat at the desk, facing each other. I squirm in the seat trying to find the most comfortable place but it all just felt hard with no cushions to help. My sister sat perfectly still and I idolized her discipline. "Stop wriggling before you rip your gown, Alizah." Sometimes I feel like she's torturing me by repeatedly saying my name, it's quite annoying. Besides the annoyance, I keep a straight face so that I wouldn't be disciplined.

"My apologies, mother," I say hoping it would cool her down a bit. Surprisingly it did.

"The lesson today will be based on your tactful thinking and organizing on the Catalma Trading Company between each of the neighboring kingdoms."

She rolls out a scroll with a descriptive map of not only our kingdom but the villages within ours and neighboring kingdoms. I scan the map and find the kingdom I was destined to be betrothed to.

"Don’t scrunch your face Alizah," Lucy whispers to me. I automatically relax my face before my mother sees it.

"Now, as our typical business partnering kingdom, Ustikar, we have made several successful bargains with them, as you know. Alas, we are having trouble gaining the assets with the Pruterra Kingdom. How would organize a strategy to gain Pruterra's assets?" Mother said as I glanced over the map once again. To the east lies the Ustikar Kingdom, to the north is the Pruterra Kingdom, and finally the Tibythe Kingdom to the west. Our alliance with the east has given us great advantages, such as cattle and meats. With Pruterra's alliance we could gain the gems and riches they uphold that lie within their mountains. Of course, my marriage would gain access to boats and valuable ocean utensils from the west.

I scanned the document once more unable to think of a plan to gain respect without manipulation.

"We can use the villages, Tatou and Feroax, which holds the most Pruterran citizens, to suppress the Royal family. With the villagers on our side, we can overrule the Royal family's plans and gain their alliance when they most need to discipline with our weapons. We can send a spy to uproar the villagers." Lucy arranged without a second thought.

"Lucy that’s outrageous, manipulating the other kingdom's villagers is wrong and could lead to many innocent lives' deaths!" I shout to try and knock some sense into her. 

"Alizah sit down!" My mother roared. All I could do was seethe in anger and clench my fists. "The plan was well thought out and gained the alliance while also making a profit from our merchandise. It also didn't cost any of _our_ soldiers' lives through war and it didn’t dominate their kingdom." I couldn't argue any further and took my seat once again. "And how would you go about gaining the north, Alizah?"

"Maybe we could just communicate with each other's needs and go from there. Ask how we could assist in them agreeing to the alliance. Make a civil document that costs no lives to be shed for misbehavior," I stated proudly.

"That's idiocy, we'll lose our assets by gaining an alliance and more assets to trade for their merchandise. In this case, we lose and act as we surrendered to the kingdom, which aligns us to be cowardly." My mother says as she scowls. "Alizah, you are supposed to be the ideal example. You might not be taking over this kingdom but with your ideas, you will destroy alliances and cause war. You need to learn that Kupelan is the superior kingdom and always will be." Hatred was spread in her irises as I looked into them. "You will be training harder to get this simple ideology into your puny mind. You are dismissed a new schedule will be sent to you promptly." Lucy and I nod and escape the room.

"Why would you say that Lucy?" I ask distraught at her ideas.

"Sister… you need to learn how to say the right things to get mother off your back. It was a test, Alizah. I was told to say that to gain a reaction out of you. Of course, I didn’t want to do it but mother leaves me no choice. If I was you I would just lie your way out of this hellhole, you don’t have very long nevertheless until your marriage." Lucy says as she enters her chambers and cuts me off.

A test? I was being tested and I was wrong to bring my own ideas to the table. My ideas were simplistic and safe which looks cowardly to my mother. How is it cowardly to save lives?

My room wasn't very far from Lucy's and I entered. I plopped on my bed wishing I could get out of these retched clothes but dinner is soon and I have to be in the appropriate attire.

As dinner rolled around, I attended but spaced out continuing to recall the ideology of my mother and her decisions that could more likely lead to war than a truce. I then scan my eyes over to a desk with similar wood like the box outside. There's something important in there, I just know it.

The dish was placed in front of me with a smoky scent of meat steamed into my face. I looked down, and just what I imagined, Cucummern, at least we were able to have some Gút Schweinebraten along with it, like my brother and father. The only difference is the portion size, just like every dinner. As I finished the roasted pork loin, I rolled my salad fork around the bland sliced cucumber. I can't believe I have to eat this. I ate the cucumbers one at a time, almost puking the putrid vegetables and before I knew it, dinner was dismissed. Dinner had finished quicker than I expected and we were sent to our chambers.

As I reached my chamber, I took the hideous dress off and looked for some pants at least, but coming up short-handed. All that lined my closet were gowns and kilts. I reach for the unused form-fitting black gown seeing as how I could make this work. I grabbed my scissors and I snipped the dress down the middle. I also snipped the horrid top off. I took out my sewing kit and turned the cloth inside out. As I have practiced in training, one thread at a time I was able to crisscross the stitching all the way to the top and onto the other side. After the professionalism of my work, I tried them on. A bit tight but suitable enough to not cause tearing. I put on a matching colored black long sleeve blouse. I placed my excruciating long hair in a messy bun atop my head, placing bobby pins to keep my bangs out of my face. I then also tug on some flat-soled boots.

I glanced out the window to notice the sun has already set. By being on the second floor, getting down would be a devious problem. I would have to wait until all the maids and servants fell asleep before I can escape to the wooden box.

Hours passed when I felt it was suitable to leave. I put a brown belt tightly around my waist and my short sword snuck into my right side pouch attached to the belt. I placed a bundle of matches, that were previously in my vanity drawer, into the pouch knowing well its quite dark outside deeming its almost midnight. I opened my door to notice the corridor empty. I close the door softly and I ran. Taking precautions and light steps, I looked swiftly around each corridor corner making my way to the first floor. Taking the stairs one by one stealthily, I make my way onto the first floor, I couldn’t possibly walk out the front door where the guards will be stationed. I walk down the corridor to an empty guest room and head towards its window.

I unlocked the window and jumped out. There were guards towards the peak of the forest. I rushed, bent down below the windows, towards the box stealthily. The box-like object, I imagined, had a lock on it. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and struggled to pick the lock. I wiggle the pin through each crevice of the key until I heard a click. I took the lock off throwing it to the ground near the box. I grab the black metal handles and push outward. There were stairs and they lead to a deep dark place. I take the matches out of my belt pouch and spark one up. I close the doors and head down the long stairway with only a match to light the way.

When I reached the bottom I saw a variety of desks with accompanying chairs. Atop one desk was a lantern, I looked inside to find a candle having the capability for lighting. As the candle was lit, I looked around and was astonished at what the light had shown. 


End file.
